


Step 3

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen, Memes, fancomics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: In before the Gru meme gets old.





	1. Noctis




	2. Cor




End file.
